Blood and love
by Saiyuki-kun
Summary: Ryou likes the feel of the welcoming blade, Bakura doesn't want to lose the only person whose helping him keep his sanity. When Ryou pierces The flesh of his yami, he realizes that he was only trying to help.


Blood and love

Chapter 1

Blood and love

Ryou: It's not the first time, Ive done this before. But now Bakura knows, he watches me like a hawk. it

was usually in the confines of the bathroom. I'd place the cold, welcoming blade against my pale flesh.

Hoping against hope that Bakura doesn't come home and catch me. It seems as if he's afraid, afraid

that'd i'd go too far and slice too deep. But I know the limit. Or so I thought when I awoke in a hospital bed.

By night I lay there for a week straight, wondering when the hell i was going to be released.

" Ryou, you're awake, I brought some breakfast."

"..."

Taking the offered food, I leave it lay there, untouched. Bakura looks at me.

"Are you not hungry?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"What kind of question is that? I was not about to let you die."

"Like you care."

"Pardon?"

"Get out! I never asked for you to save me! Get out!"

Picking up the food, I throw it at him. Grabbing a tray, I begin to throw anything within reach. Looking at me

with hurt chocolate brown eyes, he stands outside the door. Never taking my eyes off him as he leaves,

the doctors finally got me back into bed. After that seemed to be a haze. They kept me there for a few

more days for observation. After the 5th day they released me to Bakura. Silent on the way home, he

didn't even glance my way. Pulling up in the drive, my dark counter part heads to the door. Opening it, he

was nowhere to be seen.

"Bakura?"

No reply. Dropping my stuff, I run through the house calling out to him. Still no answer.

"Please, don't leave me alone."

Panic now rising in my desperate calls, I forgot to check his room. Climbing the stairs, his door loomed

before me. Upon reaching the door the sound of rock music filled my ears. Knocking, no answer came.

Dropping my hand, I decide to go and clean up.

Bakura: Listening to dieing footsteps, I raise my head from my pillow. Your words hurt, leaving a painful

scar. I try to be kind to you, I try to change. Believe me I do, but being trapped in a millenium ring for

thousands of years and no human contactcould harden ones heart. Reaching 2 o'clock, I emerge from my

room. Ryou nowhere to be seen. Skipping down the stairs, I slide into the kitchen. Seeing Ryou at the

table, he was picking at the eggs on his plate.. Glancing up at me, I look away. Removing a cup from the

cabinet, Ryou get's up.

"Bak-"

"Don't. Your words stung, and I haven't gotten over them yet."

"But I just... I wasn't thinking straight. Please look at me."

Turning around, he hesitantly walks closer to me. As if I was going to move away, he drops his hand that

was poised to touch my arm.

Turning from him, I make my way to the fridge. Pouring myself a glass of tea, I quietly sit at the table.

Taking the seat across from me, he keeps his gaze adverted.

"Bakura I'm sorry. If it's any consolation I'll try to stop. It's just that when I feel the blade against me... I

feel as-"

"No more! Look, what causes you to harm yourself? Is it me, someone else, what?"

" ..."

"Answer me. Ryou if it's me, I'll do everythingin my power to change. Please just tell me what's making you

cause pain to yourself?"

Walking over to him, I gently place my hands about his shoulders. Looking away from me, a light shudder

shakes his slender frame. Feeling tears fall on my arm, I resist the impulse to take him in my arms and

kiss him. Letting go, a small hiccup escapes his lips. Standing, I go to answer the door. Taking ahold of

my wrist, he doesn't let go.

"Coming! Ryou let go."

"Don't leave, please don't leave."

Letting me go, I hurriedly answer the door.

"Yes, oh, Atemu-san, Yuugi-san what brings you here?"

"It's your dinner night, remember?"

"No, not-wait, sorry I had totally forgotten. Something came up."

"That's ok, I'll help you prepare the food."

" 'Kura-kun will Ryou-kun be joining us?"

"It's up to him."

Giving me a bewildered look, I try to ignore his expression. Leading Atemu to the kitchen, I could hear Ryou's door close. He won't be joining us.

Padding up to Ryou's room, Yuugi knocks softly. You could quietly hear his voice, if you listened hard enough.

"Ryou?"

"Go away, I don't want to talk."

"Are you ok?"

Clicking, unlocking his door, opening the holding wood. Looking in the general direction, Atemu places his hand on my shoulder. Turning my

gaze to his soulfull one, the pharoah shakes his head. If anyone can get Ryou to listen it's Yuugi. Pausing in my task, a deep sigh rattled me.

Leaning my head on the pharoah's shoulder, he strokes my hair tenderly.

"I can't take it anymore Atemu, I just can't."

"Shh... I haven't told Yuugi because it'd worry him. But you're doing all you can."

"But all I can do is not enough, how can I get through to him and let him know that I'm here for him?"

"You'll find a way, I know you will."

My eyes are burning again, I can't hold them back this time. Wrapping his warming arms around me in a gentle embrace, I clench the many folds

of his unusually baggy shirt. How could I let this happen! He's drawn so far from me that I can barely reach him anymore.

"I thimk that it best that you go."

"Take care ok."

Kissing my forhead, he calls out to Yuugi. Scampering down the stairs, I watch him hold his hand. Wait that's not right. Why's he...Ryou.

"Yuugi, let me see your hand?"

"It's alright, it's not serious."

Looking at Atemu, there was a mutual agreement that they should leave. Closing the door, I start to head up to Ryou's room.

Ryou: hearing Bakura's light footsteps, a tremor races through me. Sitting cross-legged on my bed, he opens the door. Standing there,

compassion shone in his eyes.

"Ryou why'd you hurt Yuugi? We're only trying to help you."

" I don't need help. And I don't need saving!"

Launching at my yami, the blade I held delved deep in his side. Stumbling back, he looks at me. My eyes widen in shock and pain. Catching him

before he fell, Bakura gently falls to his knees. Removing the knife, I press my hand against the wound. Laying his head on the floor, I tear my

shirt and place it on the wound.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Bakura, please, no stay awake. Please hold on."

Caressing his cheek, his blood left light red streaks down his cheek. Grabbing his cell phone I dail 911. Panic was now starting to set in. Kissing

his lips, he places a hand gently on my face. Coughing violently, a knock comes upon the door.

"Hold on 'Kura, you'll be fine."

Following them to the ambulance, I sit down and hold his hand. Kissing it gently, they worked quickly. Arriving at the hospital, the waiting room

was vacant. Sitting down, tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I kept my pain from you. You were only trying to help. Please be ok."

"Ryou?"

"That's me. Is he alright?"

"He's fine, asleep right now. Do you know who caused this?"

"... I did."

"Excuse me."

Keeping my eyes adverted, surprise was clearly present. Giving as slight cough, I glance up.

"I didn't mean too. I was angry, as you know I have been here before, due to harm to myself."

"Did you have intent on hurting Bakura?"

"No. I never had thought's of hurting him."

"But you did tonight, what caused you to, do you know?"

"He was worried about me, the thought momentarily crossed my mind to release him of the pain and worry. But never to kill... oh god."

Shaking my head, I hear Bakura call out. Getting up, the doctor shakes his head.

"I'm sorry you can't see him yet."

"But I must see him!"

Sinking back into the chair, he calls out a second time. Watching the doctor walk back, a nurse comes over.

"Would you like soemthing to drink?"


End file.
